


You're Heaven To Me

by dear_reader



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Jim returns from the Bridge to find Bones missing..





	You're Heaven To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'More Of You' by Chris Stapleton. 
> 
> Enjoy, or don't, it's up to you :)

Jim had just finished his shift on the bridge and it was 2100 hours. It was too late for him to go and get food from the canteen like he usually did with Bones, so he thought he’d just go back to his rooms and find something to replicate. 

He made it back and got out of his yellow tunic and threw some sweats on, grabbing a sweater as well as his rooms were a little chilly. 

Making himself a sandwich, he quickly ate as he sat and read through some PADDs on the Enterprise’s engineering, liking to keep on top of all aspects of his ship. 

It’d been about half an hour since he’d been back and he was bored and restless so he decided to comm Bones and see if he wanted a drink, knowing the doctor had finished his shift earlier that afternoon. 

He called but received no response.

He called again.

‘Bones?’

Nothing.

‘Booones? Are you there? You can’t be asleep already it’s only nine thirty.’

Silence.

This wasn’t like his doctor. As a matter of fact, Bones was normally the one to call Jim when he finished his shift.

Sensing something that made him feel uneasy, he tidied up and made his way out of his quarters and to Bones’ rooms.

 

******

‘Bones? Come on, are you in there?’

Jim knocked at the door and received no response. He was starting to get worried, had something happened to him? He didn’t understand what could have happened between the end of his shift and now.

‘Okay, I’m coming in.’

Jim overrode Bones’ key pad and made his way into his quarters. He looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary. He walked further inside and stopped when he spotted a drop of blood on the floor of his kitchen area. 

‘Bones? Are you in here?’ 

Silence. But then he heard it. It sounded like a…a whimper? 

Jim spun around to face the fogged out door of the bathroom, and low and behold he saw the shadow of a figure sat behind it. Jim swiftly made his way over to the door and stood just in front of it.

‘Bones, I know you’re in there. Are you hurt?’

There was no response, only the quiet sniffle of a clearly broken man. And it broke Jim’s heart. Bones was his best friend, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted them to be more than that for the last few months, but he was scared about losing Bones when he inevitably didn’t feel the same way. So Jim swallowed his feelings and acted as if nothing had changed. But hearing Bones, what sounded like crying, broke Jim.

Crouching down, he put his hand against the glass and spoke again softly.

‘Please, Bones. Let me in.’

‘Go away, Jim.’

Finally, a response.

‘No, I’m not going until I can see you and help you fix whatever’s wrong.’

‘Just leave me alone.’

Sighing, Jim stood up.

‘I don’t want to, but I will just override your lock.’

There was nothing heard or said for a few moments, but then Jim heard the tell-tale sound of the door unlocking, and Jim found himself stepping in.

But he was not prepared for the sight before him.

Bones was sat against the bathroom wall, knees up to his chest and his hand holding a bloodied cloth to his nose. His right eye was already turning purple and there was a cut just under his eyebrow that was coated in dry blood.

‘Holy shit - what happened to you?’

Silent tears still seemed to be flowing down his cheeks and Jim knelt in front of him, and couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and wiping a tear away, although he regretted it somewhat when the doctor whimpered.

‘Bones…’

The doctor just closed his eyes and appeared to draw further in on himself, so Jim decided to let the silence be for the moment.

Having been in multiple fights before, Jim knew exactly what to do, so left the bathroom.

He grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and returned with a fresh cloth. He ran the tap and filled the bowl with lukewarm water.

He moved again and sat in front of Bones, quietly pulling his hand and the cloth from his face. 

Bones slowly opened his eyes and just watched as Jim sat and dipped the fresh cloth into the water and softly moved the material against the doctor’s face, clearing the blood from around his nose and his eyebrow.

He did this action multiple times until the water was pink and Bones’ face was clean, apart from the deep galaxy forming around his eye.

For the first time since Jim had entered the bathroom, Bones drew his eyes up and made contact with Jim.

‘Bones - what happened?’

The older man sighed and spoke.

‘After my shift, I went to the rec room for a drink. It had been a long day and I had a fairly close call with one of my patients.’

Jim didn’t take his eyes off of him, nodding slightly, urging him to continue.

‘Well anyway, I just wanted a drink to wash the day away. Whilst I was sat at the bar, one of the ensigns from engineering came up to me, started flirtin’ and making some big display of buying me a drink. I said I wasn’t interested and turned to leave, but as I did…’

‘What happened, Bones?’

Jim can’t say he liked the idea of someone flirting with Bones, but that was the least important thing right now. He wanted to know who had hurt his Bones and how he could stop them from ever doing it again.

‘Well, one of the others from engineering clearly had a problem with it, and before I could even make to leave he was on me, hitting me and callin’ me things. I managed to throw a few back, but I was too late to stop most of it. Eventually some of the guys from the bio department pulled him back and told him to lay off.’

Jim was internally raging, but told himself not to show it.

‘He beat you up just because someone was flirting with you? What’s his problem, people flirt all the time.’

Bones swallowed and braced himself to say the next words. He didn’t want to lose Jim, but he couldn’t lie to those big blue eyes looking right into his soul.

‘I don’t think it was the flirtin’ itself, more who was doing it.’

‘Why? Was it his girlfriend or something? If so, that’s hardly your fault, you didn’t ask -'

‘It was a guy, Jim.’

Jim took a breath. He didn’t understand.

‘A guy? Flirting with you, you mean?’

‘Yeah. Look I don’t want you to think -'

‘Any differently of you? I could never. I didn’t know you were into men.’

Bones laughed shortly and sadly.

‘Yeah, well it’s not something I go shoutin’ about. After Joce, I just decided to stop lying to myself and be who I wanted. Anyway, it’s not all men..’

Wait. Not all men? Could Leonard be saying…no. Jim took a moment. Did Bones feel the same way about Jim. Sure, they spent most of their free time together and always got dinner together, but Jim didn’t think that it was because Leonard actually enjoyed it and felt the same way.

Jim wanted to show that he liked Bones, hell, loved him, but he didn’t want to scare him away. 

Slowly, he reached forward and took Bones’ fingers in his.

‘Jim…’

‘Wait, just hear me out. Bones, you are my best friend, and I would do just about anything for you. These past few months I’ve started to feel…differently towards you. I miss you when I haven’t seen you, even just for an hour. I feel comfortable whenever I’m around you and you’re the only person I can tell anything to. It makes me so mad to think that someone hurt you and when I find out who they are, I’m going to deal with them. But, what I’m trying to say is, well, I - I love you, Bones and I know you may not feel the same way, but seeing you today, seeing you upset and hurt, well it broke me. It broke me and I don’t want to go another minute without you knowing how I really feel. So, yeah. I think I’ll just leave you alone now, you probably want some space, and I’ll just -'

Bones reached forward and pulled Jim into a kiss, not letting him go. The pair leant into each other and he felt Jim start to kiss back, settling into him. They kissed for what felt like minutes, but Jim pulled back when he felt something wet on his cheek.

‘Oh god, Bones I’m sorry I -'

‘Don’t apologise, kid. I love you too, Jimmy. So much. I never thought you’d feel the same way. You’re everything to me, darlin’.’

Jim smiled softly and a dark blush crept into his cheeks.

Chuckling softly, Jim slowly helped Bones stand up and brought them into the bedroom, laying them both down and holding Bones against him gently.

‘I can’t believe this.’

‘I know, me neither, kid.’

The two stayed in silence for a while, before Jim spoke again.

‘Bones?’

The other grunted softly.

‘Yeah?’

‘What was this ensign’s name?’

 

******

 

The sound of the bridge lift door opening, alerted Jim of his presence. 

Slowly, Bones made his way over to Jim, a quizzical look on his face.

‘Jim? What’s all this about?’

The attention of the bridge crew spiked when the door opened again and out came Scotty with a young ensign beside him.

‘Here he is, Cap’n.’

‘Ensign Daniels.’

The crew and Bones watched in silence.

‘Under section 40 of the Federation laws, you are hereby relieved of all duties on board of the Enterprise and any other starship which you may be assigned. You will continue your work, on ground, under the watchful eye of whatever authority figure you are assigned. A shuttle will send you down to the passing Federation planet at 1200 hours.’

Bones was shocked. This was the man who had beaten him up, the man who gave him the black eye which he is still sporting.  
The crew were in awe of watching their Captain deliver authority so clearly.

Jim made his way towards the ensign and spoke up just enough so that the bridge crew could hear.

‘And if you ever, and I mean ever, think about speaking to someone like that again, and laying your hands upon them, then you will be sorry you ever opened your mouth.’

The ensign visibly shook under Jim’s words.

‘Scotty, get him off of my bridge.’

‘Aye Captain.’

And with that, he was gone, never to be seen aboard the Enterprise again.

Jim cleared his throat and turned around, a slight red tint of anger to his face. He walked back over to Bones, smiling smugly to himself.

‘Jim, you didn’t have to.’

Jim smiled softly at him.

‘Yes I did. He hurt you. And I will not let that happen to you ever again.’

Then, Jim did something that shocked Bones half out of his mind.

He kissed the doctor and gently squeezed his hand. 

Pulling back, he blushed and turned to the rest of his crew, who were coughing and grinning stupidly.

‘Right you lot, back to work, nothing to see here.’

Bones rolled his eyes and mumbled something about him being a stupid infant before scowling at the crew and heading towards the lift to go back to medbay, but not before catching Jim’s eye and grinning like an idiot.


End file.
